Benutzer Diskussion:CopySonsUnion
__NOINDEX__ Diese Seite ist nur zum ersten Sammeln von Informationen über eine Arbeit angelegt. Die angeführten Funde sind weder bestätigt, noch ist ein ausreichender Anfangsverdacht für irgendetwas gegeben. Es wird lediglich ein offener Diskurs über die Funde geführt, der allerdings sich nur auf die Fundstücke und nicht auf die handelnden Personen bezieht. Sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen - ein andere Medium, Blog, Link, Presseartikel hierrüber irgendetwas zu veröffentlichen, so trägt derjenige die alleinige Verantwortung und kann sich nicht über die Verfasser der Funde exculpieren. As/Fragment_082_113-116 As/Fragment 084 02-05 Seite 49 Dissertation Dasjenige, was der Einzelmensch aus eigener Initiative aus eigenen Kräften leisten und erreichen kann, trägt in der Summe auch dazu bei, das gesamte Gemeinwesen zu verändern. Innovationen in einer wirtschaftlichen dynamischen Gesellschaft erfordern deshalb - wie erwähnt - eine Anpassung und Modifikation dieses Subsidiaritätsprinzips. Vieles weist darauf hin, dass die CSU in Bayern dieses Prinzip auch als Grundsatzprinzip der binneneuropäische Kooperation im Rahmen der EU betrachtet. Papst Pius XI. Sozialenzyklika: Quadragesimo anno / Nr. 121 http://www.uibk.ac.at/theol/leseraum/texte/311.html was der Einzelmensch aus eigener Initiative und mit seinen eigenen Kräften leisten kann, ihm nicht entzogen und der Gesellschaftstätigkeit zugewiesen werden darf, so verstößt es gegen die Gerechtigkeit, das, was die kleineren und untergeordneten Gemeinwesen leisten und zum guten Ende führen können, für die weitere und übergeordnete Gemeinschaft in Anspruch zu nehmen; zugleich ist es überaus nachteilig und verwirrt die ganze Gesellschaftsordnung. Jedwede Gesellschaftstätigkeit ist ja ihrem Wesen und Begriff nach subsidiär; sie soll die Glieder des Sozialkörpers unterstützen, darf sie aber niemals zerschlagen oder aufsaugen. Seite 62 Dissertation: nur verdächtig Dieser unternehmerische Mittelstand ist das Rückgrat der Sozialen Marktwirtschaft in Deutschland. Deutschlandweit stellen die kleinen und mittleren Unternehmen knapp 70 Prozent der Arbeitsplätze und mehr als 80 Prozent aller Ausbildungsplätze. Rund 53 Prozent der gesamten deutschen Wertschöpfung und etwa 46 Prozent aller Investitionen werden gegenwärtig vom Mittelstand geleistet. A. Baring, Dominik Geppert, Scheitert Deutschland? 1997 Ein gesunder Mittelstand ist das Rückgrat der sozialen Marktwirtschaft. Von drei Millionen Unternehmen in Deutschland sind 99 Prozent Klein- und Mittelbetriebe. Sie beschäftigen zwei Drittel aller Arbeitnehmer, erwirtschaften gut die Hälfte des Bruttosozialprodukts und tätigen 44 Prozent aller Investitionen.33 Fußnote 33 nicht einsehbar - muß geprüft werden... Notizen: Seite 62 Dissertation verdächtig kein Plagiat Die von der CSU geplanten Maßnahmen zur Stärkung des Mittelstandes können hier wiederum nur skizziert werden: ....................... (Anm. Eine lange Liste an Positionen ohne jegliche Quellenangabe...) Fortsetzung der politischen Kommunikation mit anderen Mitteln (Seite 72) geht zurück auf Clausewitz / aber wörtliche Formulierung Focus 2001 http://www.focus.de/kultur/medien/kultur-der-neue-krieg_aid_192051.html CopySonsUnion 00:18, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Seite 72 und Einleitung: "Stückwerk-Sozialtechnologie" Begriff von Karl Popper in FN 88 (Beginn Seite 71 nicht einsehbar) muss geprüft werden. Seite 84 Dissertation Die etablierten Parteien reagierten auf diese Entwicklung und das damit verbundene Aufkommen von Protestparteien115 indem sie selbst ihre Öffnung gegenüber der Gesellschaft und ihre innere Demokratisierung propagierten116. 115 Beispielsweise die Republikaner oder die Statt-Partei in Hamburg. 116 Scarrow, S. E. (1996b): Politicians against parties: Anti-party arguments as weapons forpolitical change in Germany. In: European Journal of Political Research, 29, 297-317. Seite 45: http://www2.politik.uni-halle.de/schuettemeyer/downloads/ppp-kurzfassung.pdf Die etablierten Parteien reagierten auf diese Entwicklung und das damit verbundene Aufkommen von Protestparteien wie den Republikanern oder der Statt-Partei in Hamburg (vgl. Veen u.a. 1993: 41ff., Gluchowski und Hoffmann 1994), indem sie selbst ihre Öffnung gegenüber der Gesellschaft und ihre innere Demokratisierung propagierten (Scarrow 1996b: 312). Seite 88 Dissertation So steht beispielsweise die FDP als liberale Partei in wirtschaftspolitischen Fragen mit den pointiert marktfreundlichen Positionen ihrer Mitglieder „rechts" von den beiden Unionsparteien, in umweit- und rechtspolitischen Fragen aber nicht selten „links" von CDU und CSU. Ganz ähnlich ordnen sich auch die Grünen in der Wirtschaftspolitik „rechts" von der SPD ein, sind in der Umwelt- und Rechtspolitik aber deutlich „linker" als die Sozialdemokraten. Die Selbstzuordnung der PDS-Mitglieder am linken Rand des Parteienspektrums spiegelt zwar die wirtschaftspolitischen Forderungen ihrer Mitglieder, zeigt sich aber nicht in 122 den umweltpolitischen Forderungen oder gar in einer liberalen Haltung zum Strafrecht. Seite 42 http://www2.politik.uni-halle.de/schuettemeyer/downloads/ppp-kurzfassung.pdf So steht die FDP in wirtschaftspolitischen Fragen mit den pointiert marktfreundlichen Positionen ihrer Mitglieder deutlich „rechts“ von den beiden Unionsparteien, in umwelt- und rechtspolitischen Fragen aber „links“ von CDU und CSU. Ganz ähnlich ordnen sich auch die Grünen in der Wirtschaftspolitik „rechts“ von der SPD ein, sind in der Umwelt- und Rechtspolitik aber deutlich „linker“ als die Sozialdemokraten. Die Selbstverortung der PDS-Mitglieder am linken Rand des Parteienspektrums findet sich in den wirtschaftspolitischen Forderungen der Mitglieder wieder, nicht aber in einer besonders radikalen Umweltpolitik oder einer libertären Haltung zum Strafrecht. Linksliberale Kreise kritisierten, dass Noelle-Neumann ihre Erkenntnisse kurz vor der Bundestagswahl 1980 veröffentlicht habe, um die Wahlchancen der CDU/CSU zu verbessern. Der komplette Satz stammt von NN selbst / siehe Schweigespiralen Seite 45 kein Plagiat - aber wer hat Thomas von Aquin und die Subsidiaritätslehre in einen Zusammenhang gebracht? Wo ist diese Information her? Dem Ursprung nach geht diese Subsidiaritätslehre auf Thomas von Aquin zurück. Textstellen auf Seiten 49, 82, 84, 88 überprüft und bestätigt. Fiesh 15:28, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Guten Tag, ich bin die Autorin von "Eisenblätter 2000" und stelle gerade fest, dass Frau Saß die Seiten 49 bis 61 in ihrer Dissertation wörtlich von mir abgeschrieben hat. Meine Dissertation habe ich nur als Hardcopy, kann sie aber gern zur Verfügung stellen. Am besten waere es, wenn du selbst ein Fragment anlegen koenntest, denn keiner kann den Plagiatsfund besser dokumentieren als du selbst. Das geht ganz leicht, falls du Hilfe brauchst oder doch nicht klarkommst, schaue bitte im VroniPlag Chat vorbei, dort koennten wir es auch ueber eine Hardcopy Kopie loesen! Danke! Fiesh 21:47, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC)